desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Like It Was
Like It Was jest czwartym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 15 października 2006 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali John Pardee & Joey Murphy, a reżyserował Larry Shaw. Opis Gabrielle jest wściekła, że Carlos chciał się wprowadzić do jej domu. Po kłótni, kobieta zostaje aresztowana przez policjantów. Susan i Ian spędzają czas w domku w górach. Streszczenie 'W poprzednich odcinkach' *Orson znajduje Andrew, który wyjaśnia, co musiał zrobić, aby przetrwać na ulicy, zanim wrócił do domu do Bree. (Weekend in the Country) *Mike zostaje przejechany podczas wypadku. (Remember) *Susan i Ian uprawiają seks po raz pierwszy podczas pobytu w swoim domu wakacyjnym. (Weekend in the Country) *Mike budzi się ze śpiączki. (Weekend in the Country) Bree ustala z Andrew przyczynę jego nieobecności - był on na obozie dramatycznym. Cała rodzina uczestniczy w zajęciach otwartych w szkole Danielle. Bree jest zachwycona historykiem córki, panem Falati. Andrew spotyka tam mężczyznę, z którym współżył w czasie "wypędzenia z domu". Opowiada to Orsonowi, a ten zdradza się z tym przed Bree. Okazuje się, że ów mężczyzna i jego żona są dalekimi znajomymi Bree. Kobieta czuje się w obowiązku poinformować żonę tego człowieka o tym, co łączyło go z Andrew. Nie spotyka się jednak z wdzięcznością, w dodatku wychodzi na jaw, że Danielle ma romans z panem Falati! W trudnych chwilach Bree nieoczekiwanie otrzymuje wsparcie od Andrew... Lynette widzi, że Parker nie radzi sobie z baseballem. Pomimo sprzeciwów Toma usiłuje zachęcić syna do gry. Kiedy widzi, że w trakcie meczu chłopak słabo sobie radzi, postanawia przekupić miotacza. Niestety, prawda wychodzi na jaw i państwo Scavo zmuszeni są do ucieczki z boiska. Carlos niespodziewanie wprowadza się do domu, w którym mieszkał z Gaby, do czasu rozwodu ma bowiem do niego takie same prawa jak żona. Ta jest oczywiście wściekła. Zamyka się, a kiedy Carlos niszczy okno krzesłem tarasowym, wzywa policję. Policja aresztuje jednak... Gaby, która w trakcie rozmowy z policją jest opryskliwa. Carlos wpłaca za nią kaucję i w drodze do domu wyznaje, że nadal ją kocha i nie chce rozwodu. Gaby stwierdza, że ona już go nie kocha i dodaje, że niedawno przespała się z Johnem. Carlos jest wściekły. Wysadza ją z auta i odjeżdża. Wiadomość o wybudzeniu się Mike'a ze śpiączki dociera do wszystkich mieszkańców Wisteria Lane poza... Susan, która przedłużyła romantyczny weekend z Ianem. Okazuje się, że Mike nie pamięta ostatnich dwóch lat swojego życia. Edie postanawia to wykorzystać - podaje się za jego dziewczynę i przedstawia Susan jako intrygantkę, która zabawiała się kosztem Mike'a. Tymczasem Susan wreszcie dostaje wiadomość o wybudzeniu się ukochanego ze śpiączki, zrywa z Ianem i natychmiast wyjeżdża do szpitala. Tam jest szczęśliwa widząc zdrowiejącego Mike'a. Ten jednak traktuje ją bardzo chłodno. Susan zrozpaczona wychodzi ze szpitala. Widzi ją Edie. O amnezji Mike'a dowiaduje się także Orson. Cieszy się, że jego sekret będzie bezpieczny... Obsada Ciekawostki *Andrea Bowen pojawia się na krótko w tym odcinku w jednej scenie, ale nie ma żadnych wypowiedzi. *Mimo wymienienia w napisach, Austin McCann (Josh Henderson), Preston Scavo (Brent Kinsman) i Porter Scavo (Shane Kinsman) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. *Kiedy Susan i Ian są w łóżku, krótko słychać piosenkę Edith Piaf Non, je ne regrette rien. *Tytuł odcinka Like It Was to piosenka z musicalu Stephena Sondheima Merrily We Roll Along. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 304. *Odcinek obejrzało 20,64 milionów ludzi. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Chorwacki: Kao što je bilo *Francuski: Un tkanka męska *Francuski (Kanada): Un tissueu de mensonges *Niemiecki: Die geheime Geschichte *Hebrajski: כמו שהיה *Węgierski: Magántörténelem *Włoski: Riscrivere la storia *Hiszpański: Como solía ser Galeria kategoria:Sezon trzeci Kategoria:Odcinki